Love Is White Like Snow
by MirkaKaroliina
Summary: Sequel to Law of Love. Elsa and Jack are happily married but are they ready to take the next step? Are they ready to take care of someone who is going to change their lives forever? AU Jelsa. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: You Already Have My Blessing

**AN: Here it is! The sequel to "Law of Love"! :)**

**This story continues right after the last chapter of LoL so it will make more sense if you have read it. This is a Jelsa story and will mostly focus on them, especially Elsa since she's the one experiencing all the things that happen to her.**

**So, I will again try to write about their feelings and how they are dealing with things. The same way as I did in LoL (you'll get used to the abbreviation, don't worry!)**

**The name of this story is inspired by a Finnish song called "Rakkaus on lumivalkoinen" by Yö.**

**And I will also add this here in case someone still doesn't know: English is not my first language (it's Finnish) so I apologize if I make mistakes.**

* * *

**Love Is White Like Snow**

**Chapter One: You Already Have My Blessing**

Elsa walked through the hallways of the castle, occasionally nodding at servants who passed her. It was evening and she had been in a really good mood the whole day. She thought it had to be because of the picnic they had had together with Jack, Anna and Kristoff in the morning and the fact that she hadn't had any work that day.

Overall she was happy because everything seemed to have fallen into place. She was married to Jack who loved her more than anything and she loved him as well. Despite their quickly arranged marriage, they had fallen in love with each other and now she couldn't imagine her life without him.

Also Anna and Kristoff were happy. Because Elsa had obeyed the law, they were now allowed to get married and live their life together, without the council forbidding it. Elsa was really eager to hear the happy news of their engagement and that was why she was now walking through the castle at the late hour. She was looking for Kristoff and she knew really well where he was.

"Kristoff?" she called and walked towards the dining room.

A muffled reply could be heard inside the room almost immediately. Elsa walked in and saw Kristoff sitting there with the day's newspaper in front of him. He was eating a piece of carrot cake while he read the paper.

"Carrot cake? Really?" Elsa asked as she walked closer to him.

Kristoff raised his head and chuckled. "Yeah, we didn't eat all of it in the morning, so I thought why not." He flipped the page of the newspaper and continued eating the cake.

Elsa took a seat across the table and crossed her legs.

"Where's Anna?" she asked and eyed the room in case she would emerge from somewhere.

"She's outside," Kristoff answered. "Olaf wanted to show her something."

Elsa nodded her head. Now she would be able to ask the question that had been bugging her the whole day.

"So, when are you going to do it?" she asked and went straight to the topic.

"Do what?" Kristoff was confused.

"_Propose_ to her," Elsa emphasized and watched with amusement as his eyes lit up.

"Oh, right," he laughed nervously. "I'm not sure yet."

"You aren't?"

"No," Kristoff shook his head. "I really want to do it soon but I still don't know the best way. I love her and I want her to know it, so it needs to be perfect," he explained.

Elsa's eyes softened when she heard his reply. Kristoff really loved her sister and Elsa was glad of it. Anna deserved someone like Kristoff and Elsa was happy she had him in her life.

"Why don't you take her to some place you both like? Some place where you've spent a lot of time together," Elsa suggested. "Of course no-one has ever proposed to me so I can't really say but I think it would be nice."

She knew that Anna was a real romantic so it would be a really important moment for her.

"That's… actually a really good idea!" Kristoff smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," Elsa smiled back. "But I should probably go now. It's getting quite late. I only came here to ask you this."

Kristoff chuckled and nodded as she stood up and walked towards the doors. Just when she was about to exit the room, she suddenly turned around.

"Kristoff?"

"Yes?" he looked up at her, abandoning the newspaper.

Elsa just smiled at him. "You already have my blessing."

* * *

Elsa walked into their royal chambers and saw Jack sitting there on a couch, reading the same newspaper that Kristoff had read just a moment ago. He looked up when he heard her and put the paper aside.

"There you are," he smiled at her. "I was wondering where you had gone."

"Oh, I was just talking to Kristoff," Elsa answered, sitting next to him.

"What about?" he asked and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She laughed. "I just asked him when he was going to propose to Anna."

"Oh," Jack's eyes widened. "Did he say when?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. He didn't know yet," she replied. "But I did give him some advice so I guess he's doing it soon."

Jack nodded and brought her closer to him. "Then you have to be prepared for one enthusiastic Anna," he smirked and Elsa laughed softly.

"I can't wait."

Quickly they fell into a comfortable silence, both of them deep in their own thoughts. Jack stroked Elsa's hair with his fingers and she closed her eyes in his embrace.

"I would have wanted to propose to you," he suddenly admitted, snapping Elsa back to reality.

"Why?" she asked and turned her head to face him.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked in turn. "I love you. I'm sure my proposal would have been the best ever."

"I'm sure it would," Elsa smiled. "But we are married already. That's all that matters for me."

"Still," Jack insisted. "It would have been the best day of your life. I would have told you how much I loved you and how I wanted to spent the rest of my life with you. Then we would have had a wedding where we really loved each other and we would have spent the night together not just as friends. After our wedding we would have gone to a real honeymoon and be so in love."

He had been thinking about it since he realized he loved Elsa. He knew that without their arranged marriage they would have never even met each other but it still bugged him. He wished they could have had some other option, but it was clearly too late now.

Elsa, on the other hand, had not been thinking about it that much. She turned around in his embrace and cupped his face with her hands, looking into his eyes.

"I am happy, okay?" she started. "I have you, I love you, we are married and honestly I don't need anything else."

The look in her eyes was intense and she really meant everything she said. Jack could only place his hand on the back of her head and kiss her. She gladly kissed him back and her arms snaked their way around his neck.

Elsa broke the kiss first but didn't let go of him.

"Do you believe me now?" she whispered, still resting her forehead against his. Jack nodded and closed the distance between their lips once again.

"I do," he assured. "But I can't help but think you would have deserved better."

Elsa snuggled closer to him on the couch. "Like I said," she mumbled into his shirt. "I have you. That's all that matters."

Jack smiled and planted a small kiss on her hair. She yawned loudly and he chuckled.

"I'm tired," she said, closing her eyes.

"I can see that," Jack teased her. Then he suddenly scooped her up and she yelped.

"Jack! I can walk on my own!"

"I can also carry you," he replied and started to walk towards their bedroom, carrying her in his arms.

"I need to change my clothes," she tried but Jack shook his head.

"You can do that in seconds."

"Fine," she gave up, rolling her eyes. "But do not drop me."

"Never."

* * *

**That was quite… fluffy for a first chapter :D But nothing really happened so who doesn't love a bit of Jelsa fluff?**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleep and Enthusiasm

**AN: Chapter Two is here :)**

**Thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites! I didn't expect to get so many after the first chapter!**

**Shashoom: Thank you for your review! I'm not really good at writing stories with drama for some reason D: Sorry about that. It's seems to be a skill I lack. I still have something planned for this one and I hope it's enough. And I don't know about other RotG characters… I don't know how I could adapt them to this story since I have basically just taken Jack into the Frozen universe.**

**corde amare: I was also thinking about it but it's not really the most romantic place to propose to someone so I had to think of something else :D**

**Mila: Thank you :) I'm Finnish myself so I guess my English is somehow "simpler" and therefore easier for foreigners to read.**

**Flicalover: En olisi millään pystynyt lopettamaan :D Kiitos!**

**Currently the weather in Finland is really cold and it even snowed today in some places! It's June and Midsummer is this week! Elsa, what do you have against us? DD:**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Sleep and Enthusiasm**

Jack awoke early the next day. He was quite unwilling to do so because he was usually the one who slept the longest and therefore getting up felt almost impossible. It was Elsa who usually kicked him out of the bed if they had a meeting to attend. She was the Queen, after all, and he was sure that she had always woken up early in the mornings to start her queenly duties. She had told him that she had done it all her life, even when she had been just a princess, and honestly, Jack hadn't been surprised.

However, this morning was different. When Jack opened his eyes, he saw that Elsa was still fast asleep next to him. He didn't really think that anything was wrong because she was allowed to sleep as well, so he got up and left the room silently. He was sure she would wake up on her own like she did every morning.

Jack took a shower, dressed, ate breakfast and when he came back to their bedroom, Elsa was still soundly asleep in their bed. That was when he started to think that something was wrong. She really should have been up already because she never slept late, especially if they had a meeting to attend. He walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

She was lying on her side, hugging her pillow and Jack thought she looked adorable. He still couldn't let her sleep for too long so he gently nudged her.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" he asked and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Slowly she rolled over and opened her eyes.

"I'm tired," was all she said before she closed her eyes again and snuggled deeper into her pillow.

Jack frowned. "Are you sick?"

Elsa shook her head faintly. "No, I don't think so. I just want to sleep."

"Well, then sleep," he suggested. Elsa opened one eye to look at him.

"I can't. I have work to do," she protested but didn't make any effort of getting out of the bed. Her arms and legs felt like they weighed tons and she just wanted to lie there the whole day.

"You can work later. I can go to the meeting and help you with the documents later this evening."

Jack knew they had only one meeting to attend that day and they had already planned to do the paperwork together. It was way faster that way and they saved a lot of time.

"But I'm the Queen, I should be there," she tried with a tired voice.

"You don't need to be there today. I can take care of everything. Just sleep, okay?"

Elsa looked like she was going through all the different options in her head and then finally nodded her head.

"Thanks," she smiled. Before he could even answer, she had already fallen asleep.

Jack shook his head and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. He stood up and took a look at her sleeping form. She didn't look like she was sick but it wasn't normal for her to be this tired. _Maybe she has just overworked herself_, he thought and shrugged. She had been really busy the previous week when he had been away so it did make sense.

He decided not to think about it too much and quietly exited the room, leaving her alone in her own dreamland.

* * *

When Jack came back from the meeting and walked into their chambers, he saw Elsa sitting there on a couch, still in her nightgown, with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he teased her and took off his jacket. "Or should I say good afternoon?"

She chuckled and put the cup on the coffee table. "Morning. How was the meeting?"

"Boring," he answered and flopped down on the couch next to her. "_I_ almost fell asleep."

This time Elsa laughed out loud. "That's not really a surprise."

She knew that meetings were really not his thing but he could survive them if he had to. Elsa had been a queen for a long time and therefore she was more used to them.

"Did they ask you why I wasn't there?" she asked Jack.

"Yeah, I told them you weren't well enough," he answered. "Do you feel better now?"

She did look better but he could never know for sure.

"I do. I'm still a little tired but it'll pass," she answered. She felt better than she did in the morning but there was still this little uneasy feeling bugging her. It wasn't normal for her to be so tired and she knew it. She just hoped it wasn't anything serious.

Jack nodded. "Good. Tell me if you need anything. I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"I will," Elsa promised.

She drank her tea and they had some small talk. After a short while there was a knock on the door and Kristoff came in.

"Hi, sorry to disturb you, but have you seen Anna?" he asked.

Both Elsa and Jack shook their heads.

"No, I haven't seen her," Elsa answered. "I just woke up anyway."

"I haven't seen her, either," Jack told him. "Why? Is there some problem?"

Kristoff chuckled. "No, but I was thinking of proposing to her today and it's a bit hard without her."

Jack laughed and Elsa smiled widely.

"Really? That's great! Where will you do it?"

"You know this little hill in the west? The one where you can see the sunset?" he asked and saw how Elsa nodded and Jack shook his head.

"Anyway, we've spent a lot of time there lately. Sometimes we've had Olaf and Sven with us. I was thinking of taking her there since she seems to like the place a lot."

"That's sounds really cool," Jack answered. "When?"

"As soon as I find her," he replied. "Do you know where she could be?"

Again, they both shook their heads.

"Don't worry, you'll find her. She can't be that far," Elsa assured him.

"I really hope so. But thanks anyway."

"No problem," she replied.

"And good luck," Jack added, winking at him.

Kristoff just smiled and left the room. Elsa turned to face Jack with a huge grin on her face.

"Now it'll be interesting."

* * *

Some hours later the royal couple was in Elsa's study going through the day's paperwork. Jack placed a pile of documents on her desk and she groaned audibly.

"More? I just got these finished!" she whined and slumped back in her chair.

"Yes, unfortunately," he answered, giving her an apologetic look. "But I will help you so it shouldn't take that long," he quickly added and gave her a small smile.

Elsa smiled back but then sighed and straightened herself. She took a few papers out of the pile and looked at them.

"Okay, I will start with these. You can take that one-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. It didn't take long before Anna had almost literally run through it.

"He proposed!" she screamed and jumped up and down in the middle of the room. It looked like she had run all the way upstairs because she was panting hard and her cheeks were light red. Elsa and Jack just stared at her with wide eyes, trying to recover from the sudden shock she gave them.

"Congratulations!" Jack finally got out his mouth. He walked over to Anna and gave her a big hug which she returned eagerly.

"Thank you!" she beamed. "Oh my God! I'm going to get married!" she then exclaimed like she had just realized it for the first time.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" she repeated, placing her hands on her cheeks.

Elsa smiled widely behind her desk and chuckled at her enthusiasm. She stood up from her chair and took a few steps forward before suddenly stopping when a wave of dizziness hit her. She closed her eyes, supporting herself on her desk.

Jack was on her side immediately, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her from falling. The unpleasant feeling was over as quickly as it came and Elsa opened her eyes. Anna was looking at her with a worrying expression and Jack still had his arm around her, keeping her steady.

"Are you okay?" he asked, letting go of her.

"Yeah," she nodded, still feeling a bit dizzy.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should sit down," he suggested but Elsa shook her head.

"I'm fine. It was just a head rush, nothing big," she assured him.

Both Jack and Anna looked at each other and then back at her suspiciously. Elsa didn't want them to worry about her so she tried to change the topic.

"So, can I see the ring?" she asked, gesturing to Anna's left hand.

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed, forgetting all her worries in a split second. She held out her hand and showed the diamond ring on her ring finger to Elsa who gasped.

"It's beautiful!" she breathed, examining it. She smiled widely at Anna and pulled her in for a big hug.

"You're going to get married!" she whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly.

"I am!" Anna laughed. She then let go of Elsa and took a breath. "Will you be my maid of honor?" she asked, her face more serious than ever before.

"Of course!" Elsa smiled. "How could I not be?"

Anna squealed and hugged her again. "You'll be the best maid of honor ever!" she declared enthusiastically, squeezing Elsa so tightly it almost hurt.

Next to them Jack had been watching the two women with a big smiled on his face. There really was something special about their relationship. He chuckled and shook his head.

Another chuckle could be heard near the door and all of their heads turned to see Kristoff leaning on the wall, watching them. He smiled at Anna and walked over to them.

"So, you finally did it," Jack said and extended his hand for him to shake. He took it but instead of shaking, Jack pulled him in for a hug. "Congratulations," he laughed and patted his pack.

"Thanks, Jack," Kristoff smiled. Elsa congratulated him, too, and together with Anna, Kristoff told them what had happened and how he had proposed to her. He had done it the way he had planned and Anna had been crying before he had even opened his mouth.

He thought it had to mean he had succeeded.

"I'm sure it would be nice to chat with you the whole evening, but just looking at those papers on your desk, I can say we interrupted something," Kristoff finally told Elsa and Jack after their little conversation.

They both grimaced when they remembered all the work that was still waiting for them.

"Yeah, I think you did," Jack admitted, looking at Elsa. "Should we continue?"

"Yes, we should," she nodded.

Anna and Kristoff left, promising they would inform them about the wedding as soon as they had planned everything. Elsa sat down on her chair behind the desk and smiled.

"I'm happy for them."

"Me, too," Jack nodded. "Finally they can have what they wanted."

* * *

**Trivia: In Finnish the ring finger is called "nimetön" which literally means "nameless". It's the same thing in many other languages and the reason is that in the past the finger was believed to hold some powerful magic so it was better to leave it nameless.**


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Planning and Sickness

**AN: This is a bit late, sorry about that. I was quite busy with YouTube this week. I finally finished the big video project I was having. It's a ranking of all Elsa's international voices around the world :)**

**But anyway, many of your questions about Elsa's condition will be answered in this chapter!**

**arctichare1: Of course you did! You helped me with it :P**

**Shashoom: I've noticed you are taking these stories quite seriously, aren't you? :D I guess I need to warn you that I'm writing this just for fun :P**

**J. Amber**. Stories: Google Translate? :D Because that didn't really make sense at all… 

**Winterswhisper98: Thank you! I actually did some research on that "nameless" thing because it sounded interesting :D But no, it's not normal to snow here in summer. There's something really weird going on at the moment. At the end of May we had 30°C which was also not normal :D**

**Mila: Lucky? :D We want summer! Snow is okay in winter, especially in December during the polar night, but not in summer!**

**This chapter is a bit shorter. I didn't have so much time to write but I still wanted to update "on time" so here it is :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Wedding Planning and Sickness**

The news of Anna and Kristoff's engagement reached the whole kingdom almost immediately. Elsa and Jack weren't surprised at all by this since it was Anna they were talking about. She loved balls, celebrations and everything that involved people. Especially now when she was going be in the centre of attention herself, she was going to invite everyone she could.

The wedding of the Queen had already been a big thing in the kingdom and now people were even more excited when they heard that also the princess was going to get married. Elsa still didn't quite understand what the big deal was. Royal weddings always seemed to make the people go crazy for some reason.

But that certainly did not stop Anna. Together with Kristoff they had decided the wedding to take place in three weeks. It was quite fast but she didn't want to wait any longer. And of course they all knew how to plan a wedding in a short time. They had only had two weeks to organize Elsa and Jack's wedding and it had gone quite smoothly.

Anna had already planned what kind of dress she wanted and what Elsa was going to wear as her Maid of Honor. Elsa hadn't been really happy about it and she had expressed her opinion quite clearly.

"I'm _not_ going to wear a pink dress," she had said and crossed her arms.

"But Elsa!" Anna had whined. "You would look so amazing!"

At that Elsa had just shook her head. "I'm still not going to do that."

Anna had tried to change Elsa's mind but she hadn't budged. In the end they had decided that Elsa would wear a dress that was light green. Anna had said she didn't want her to wear blue since it was spring and blue was the color of winter. That Elsa had had to accept.

Anna's own wedding dress was going to be as bubbly as the princess herself. It was white as usual with a strapless scoop neckline but the skirt was bursting with blossoms which reflected Anna's personality quite well. At least that was what Jack had said immediately when he had seen the dress.

Kristoff and Jack themselves were going to wear royal uniforms so their clothing didn't need any planning. Because Kristoff didn't really have friends or any other people he knew except for the trolls, he had asked Jack to be his best man. It was totally okay for Jack. His wife was the Maid of Honor after all and he had become quite good friends with the ice harvester.

Besides the wedding, Elsa and Jack were also busy with their own duties and work. When they had time, they helped Anna and Kristoff with the planning or just relaxed.

Elsa was still really tired and she had started to be quite nauseous which worried Jack. He was always asking her if she felt okay and he had offered to do her duties as well so she could rest. She always declined and told him she was okay and could do her work. It wasn't that bad, after all.

But that changed one morning.

* * *

Elsa felt terrible. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling and taking deep breaths. If she moved even a little, a huge wave of nausea would force her to run into the bathroom. She had been feeling a little sick for a couple of days, but this was the first morning she had actually thrown up.

Elsa hadn't been feeling this bad in ages. She cursed herself on getting sick just when she was supposed to plan her sister's wedding with her. She couldn't even get out of the bed so how was she going to do that?

Elsa groaned and rolled over onto her other side, immediately regretting it. She felt how the nauseous feeling grew inside of her and she had to force her body up. She got out of the bed as quickly as she could and leaped into the bathroom.

When she was hovering over the toilet, she could feel someone holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"I don't think you're well," she heard Jack say to her. He said it quite matter-of-factly but she couldn't answer because she was busy being sick, clutching her stomach.

After a while, when she was sure there was nothing else in her stomach to throw up, she sat down on the bathroom floor and felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I feel terrible," she sobbed and wiped the tears away with her hand.

Jack sat down next to her on the floor and offered her a glass of water to rinse her mouth. "Have you been feeling like this all the time?" he asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No. I've been feeling a bit nauseous for the past two days but not like this."

"Do you know what could cause it?"

She shook her head again. "No."

Jack had been watching her and he thought he knew the reason. He hadn't been sure about it but now when he saw her condition, he knew. Honestly, he hadn't been thinking about first. She had been tired and dizzy, yes, but that could have been anything. Only the latest symptom had confirmed his suspicion and now it was as clear as day.

"Elsa?" he spoke gently. She looked up at him with those big blue teary eyes and asked, "Yes?"

Jack didn't know how she would take the news. She seemed to be quite oblivious to it herself. He didn't blame her, though. She was still young and it certainly wasn't the thing she would think first when she was a little sick. He wasn't even sure how he had thought about it in the first place. Maybe it was those talks his mother had given him when she had still been alive and he had started to be quite… rebellious.

He bit his lip but then decided to just say it. "Have you thought of…um… being pregnant?"

Elsa's eyes widened immediately and she could just gape at him. "What?" she breathed, her voice full of shock. That was _not_ what she had expected for him to say when she was sitting on the floor of their bathroom. She just stared at him and somehow waited for him to continue.

But Jack didn't say anything more. He just watched her as she processed the thought he had just voiced. All possible emotions were visible in her eyes; surprise, shock, fear, happiness, confusion. Slowly her hand clasped over her mouth when she realized it.

Elsa was late. Only then did she notice it. She had been so caught up in her duties that she had totally missed it.

Jack saw this realization in her eyes and opened his mouth. "It is possible," he concluded.

Slowly she nodded her head and this time her eyes were full of fear.


	4. Chapter 4: You're Going to Be a Mother

**AN: This time I really am late with this chapter D: My aunt was visiting us so I wasn't able to finish this earlier…**

**arctichare1: It really was :D**

**Mila: I can't, either xD Why fear? Well, isn't Elsa quite afraid of everything? And about the sun, I'm as pale as Elsa so I always burn myself no matter where I am :D I also have blonde hair and blue eyes :P**

**skyhopper: Haha :D Jack realizing it before Elsa was something different I wanted to try out :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: You're Going to Be a Mother**

All kinds of thoughts ran through Elsa's head.

Was she really pregnant? It was possible and she knew it would explain everything. It would be the reason why she had been so tired and why she was now feeling so sick. Of course she still didn't know it for sure. It was quite obvious now when she thought about it but it still needed to be confirmed.

But she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear it. She was already scared of the thought of being possibly pregnant.

She looked at Jack who was still sitting on the floor, looking back at her. For a while they both just stared at each other. Jack didn't know what to say and neither did Elsa. She still had a confused and fearful expression on her face as she tried to process everything. Slowly her expression changed into a nauseous one and it didn't take long before she was hovering over the toilet again.

Jack held her hair and grimaced at the sight. He really hated seeing her like this. He knew she felt horrible and if she really was pregnant, it was kind of his fault.

"Let's get you back to bed," he suggested when she stopped vomiting and helped her up. She was too tired and sick to argue so she gladly accepted his help as he led her to their bedroom.

"I'm going to fetch the doctor," Jack informed her, helping her lie down on the bed. "Will you be okay on your own?"

Elsa nodded. "I'm just feeling sick, I'm not dying," she murmured, trying to lighten up the mood but failing miserably.

"Okay," Jack answered and left the room, leaving Elsa alone with her own thoughts.

He was only away for a short while – meaning that he had really run – and when he came back, he was accompanied by an older woman who immediately hurried to Elsa's side.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" the doctor asked, her voice full of concern as she took a look at the Queen.

Karoline was the royal doctor of the castle and also a midwife. She had delivered both Elsa and Anna and had always taken care of them. Elsa trusted her very much and knew she would be in good hands whenever Karoline was around.

"No," Elsa answered, shaking her head faintly. "I feel really sick."

"Do you know what is causing it?"

"I think so."

She glanced at Jack for support. He saw she was having hard time saying it out loud and decided to help.

"I- well, _we_ think she could be pregnant," he informed the doctor.

Karoline's eyes widened as she looked at the royal couple.

"You think?"

Elsa nodded, biting her lip and slowly sat up in the bed, her back resting on the headboard.

"It would clearly explain this," she answered, gesturing to herself. "And the tiredness and dizziness I've been feeling lately."

Her voice was still weak as she explained her symptoms to Karoline. Jack had been standing at the other side of the bed but then sat down next to Elsa.

"Well, your symptoms do sound like it," Karoline finally told her after she had explained everything. "When you're thinking of pregnancy, I can only assume you have been intimate with each other," she then added.

Elsa blushed at this but still nodded her head. "Yeah…"

"Is it okay if I do a little examination and ask you some questions?" Karoline asked.

Elsa nodded. "Yes, it's okay."

Karoline did the examination and asked questions about Elsa's menstrual cycle. It wasn't exactly what Jack wanted to hear but he listened nonetheless, occasionally giving them confused or disgusted gazes which Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at.

"You are indeed pregnant," Karoline told Elsa after a while. "If everything you have told me is correct, then I'd say you're about 6 weeks along."

"Really?" Jack asked, eyeing the two women.

Karoline nodded. "Yes, it means your child is due to arrive at the beginning of December this year," she answered, looking at the Queen who was sitting on the bed with a fearful look on her face.

Elsa received all this information with mixed emotions. It wasn't a surprise anymore but she still didn't know what to think. She was relieved that her sickness wasn't anything serious but at the same time she was scared. She was scared of becoming a mother. She hadn't been able to take care of herself so how was she going to take care of her own child? Especially if the child inherited their parents' powers. She was scared she wouldn't be able to protect her child the way she wanted.

She also knew that she needed an heir but she had never imagined to become a mother this early on in her life. She had just been crowned the Queen less than a year ago and she didn't know if she was ready for it.

"I'm going to be a mother?" she questioned weakly.

"Yes, you're going to be a mother," Karoline answered. "I know it's a huge thing, but I'm sure you'll have a big amount of people who want to help you, so you're not going to be alone."

"Will you be my midwife?"

"Yes, if it's okay for you."

"It is. I like you a lot."

Karoline smiled widely at her. "I will leave you to rest now. Your morning sickness seems to be quite bad at the moment but I can assure you it will end or at least lessen a bit when your pregnancy proceeds. If you need me I'll always come as quickly as possible. I will see you regularly during the pregnancy and help you with everything."

Elsa nodded and watched as Karoline left the room. She was deep in thought, her hand unconsciously resting on her stomach, when she felt Jack sit next to her and take her in his arms.

"I know you're scared," he gently said to her. "But you know that I will always help you."

Elsa felt tears in her eyes again and she snuggled deeper into his embrace. "I feel so bad," she sobbed.

"Why?"

"I should be happy but I'm not. I do want this baby but I'm so scared I'll be a horrible mother."

"Elsa, look at me," Jack said to her, lifting her chin up. "You are not going to be a horrible mother. I know you're shocked, I am too, but we'll get through this. Just imagine this little boy or girl calling you their 'mommy' and bringing you flowers on Mother's Day. You'll be the best mom in existence and our child will have the best family around them."

A little smile was playing around Elsa's lips as she listened to him. She didn't know how Jack always managed to make her feel better.

"But what about our powers?" she then asked.

"We'll help our child to control their powers. I know you didn't have the best childhood but I'm going to make sure our child will."

Elsa was still scared but somehow she believed everything Jack said. "I love you."

He chuckled and gave her a small kiss. "I love you, too,"

"And Jack?"

"What?"

"You're going to be the best dad ever."

* * *

**Karoline is the Norwegian variant of my middle name :D Karoliina was my grandma's nanny in the past and my grandma was really happy when she heard it was going to be my middle name :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Ice Cream

**AN: Yeah, I know. I've been lazy, too lazy. And I've been a little busy. And I guess there are some other lame reasons I could write here as well.**

**arctichare1: There's still a lot more research ahead ;)**

**ElevenWhovian: I still need to thank you for that review xD**

**Mila: Yeah, it's Karoliina :D We have double vowels (and consonants) everywhere because they are important for our pronunciation.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Ice Cream**

Elsa was sitting on a couch in the castle's library, reading a book. It was evening so she was feeling quite well. She had been really sick in the morning but now when she knew the reason, she wasn't so worried anymore.

She had found out she was pregnant a couple of days ago but the though still hadn't completely sunk in. She sometimes forgot it when she wasn't throwing up or feeling dizzy. The thought of someone growing inside of her still felt quite odd but getting used to the idea was getting easier and easier every day.

It would still take many weeks for her to start showing and she was actually looking forward to it a little. She wasn't looking forward to all those pregnancy complications but she wanted some proof that she really was pregnant and she was going to be a mother, no matter how scary it still sounded.

Jack, on the other hand, didn't need any proof at all. He knew she was pregnant and it was enough for him. He didn't let her do her work when she was sick and therefore she had had to find something else to do. The library was a good option because it was a place where she could be alone, without people disturbing her.

That evening Elsa had already spent many hours on the couch with one of her favorite books. So far no-one had interrupted her reading, which she was glad of. However, there was still one person whose presence she didn't mind. When she heard someone walking towards her, she looked up and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked and sat next to her.

"Physically I'm fine, emotionally I'm not so sure," she answered, closing her book and putting it aside.

"Why?" Jack frowned.

Elsa sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I'm just so… overwhelmed by everything. Suddenly I hear that I'm pregnant and I'm going to have a baby. How did I not notice it before?"

"You had a lot of other things on your mind," Jack tried to calm her.

"Still! I should have felt something. I can't believe I've been pregnant this whole time!"

"As far as I know you've never been pregnant before so I bet it's normal."

"You sound like you know about this stuff," Elsa commented with an amused grin.

"It's my child as well," Jack defended himself, also grinning at her.

"It better be," she answered and chuckled faintly. "Otherwise we'd be in trouble."

"So, when are we going to tell people?" Jack then asked, changing the topic.

"Not yet," she answered immediately. "The public will find out sooner or later but until then I want it to be a secret. Actually I've been thinking of keeping it just between us for the time being."

"You are not telling Anna?" Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Elsa bit her lip. She really wanted to tell her as soon as possible but there was something else she wanted to happen first.

"Anna's wedding is soon," she explained. "I want the day to be just about her. I don't want to draw attention to myself. She would just worry about me and I'm pretty sure everyone would know about me being pregnant at the end of the day."

"She's not going to be happy if she finds out you kept it from her, you know," Jack pointed out.

"I know," Elsa sighed. "But there's also a bigger risk for miscarriage in the first trimester. I'm just being cautious."

"You are not thinking about that, are you?" he asked with a worried voice.

She shook her head. "No, but everything can happen. I don't want to take any risks."

"When is this 'first trimester' thing over then?" Jack asked and Elsa chuckled.

"After week 12. Still 6 weeks to go."

"But that's so long!" he whined dramatically.

"You'll survive," Elsa laughed and got up from the couch. "I'm hungry. Come!"

She offered her hand to Jack, who took it, and helped him up.

"When I'm heavily pregnant, you'll be the one doing that," she pointed out as they left the room hand in hand.

He just smiled. "Can't wait."

* * *

During the days that passed Elsa found out that keeping the secret was actually harder than she had thought. She was the Queen so she couldn't just hide in her room the whole time. Jack had told everyone that she had caught some stomach bug and wasn't able to attend meetings or do her work. It worked for a while but after a couple of days people started to get a little suspicious. Elsa had to start doing her work again and luckily she realized that her morning sickness was in fact getting better.

She still felt quite nauseous in the mornings but after midday she was fine. It was great because now she was able to help her sister again. It was just one week to Anna and Kristoff's wedding and Anna was already so excited. She wanted to plan the wedding all the time and nothing was enough for her. Elsa helped her in the evenings as much as she could. She didn't really need to worry about Anna finding out she was pregnant because the princess could only think about her upcoming wedding.

There was also one other thing Elsa had noticed. She had started to crave for food she normally didn't eat. Her biggest – and weirdest – craving was ice. _Solid_ ice. When that craving hit her, she could only thank whoever had given her the powers of ice and snow.

But she also craved for ice cream. The most annoying part was when it happened during the night. Because no-one knew she was pregnant, she couldn't just ask her servants to bring some ice cream to her room. It also wasn't proper for her to wander around the castle on her own during the night, but when she wanted ice cream, she was going to get ice cream.

That was why she silently sneaked out of their royal chambers at midnight and made her way to the kitchen. The hallways were dark but she had lived in the castle her whole life so she had learned to navigate in the darkness. She also knew where all the guards were and she could easily sneak past them, without them noticing.

When Elsa entered the kitchen, she let out a relieved breath. No-one had caught her so everything was fine. She found some ice cream and went to the dining room to eat it. It was dark but the moon shone brightly through the windows which provided enough light for her to continue her unqueenly behavior.

Elsa took a seat. It was strange to sit there alone since the room was usually full of people when they had lunch or dinner. She felt like some kind of rebel who just stole a bowl of ice cream.

The Queen had almost eaten her ice cream when a sudden voice startled her from her thoughts.

"Elsa?"

She turned her head so fast it hurt and gasped.

"Kristoff? What are you doing here?" she asked with a high pitched voice.

"I actually just checked Sven and decided to grab some food before I go to sleep," he explained. "But now I would really like to know what you are doing here."

"I just… um… w-wanted some ice cream," she stammered.

"At midnight?" Kristoff raised his eyebrows.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah…"

"Somehow I don't believe that."

She bit her lip but decided not to tell him anything.

"I also don't believe you've been just sick, you know," Kristoff continued. This time Elsa was a little alarmed.

"You don't?"

"No. You've been acting in a really weird way with Jack lately and I'm pretty sure there is something going on."

Elsa gulped. "And?"

"I might know the reason."

Kristoff had learned to be quite observing which was mostly because of his life with the trolls and Sven. When Anna had been busy planning their wedding, he had had time to watch the royal couple as they secretly communicated with each other and looked like they were hiding something big. Kristoff had his guess and now when he saw Elsa eating ice cream alone in the dining room at midnight, it kind of made sense.

"So, when are you due?" he asked bluntly.

If Elsa was surprised, she hid it quite well.

"December."

There was no point denying it anymore. Now she could only hope he was willing to keep the secret.

"Thought so," Kristoff answered, taking a seat across the table.

"How did you know?" Elsa asked quietly.

"It wasn't that hard. Your sudden illness, secretive behavior and weird craving for ice cream at midnight kind of gave it away."

"Does Anna know?" she then added, glancing at him.

He just shook his head. "I don't think so. At the moment she only knows which flowers she wants in her bouquet."

Despite the situation, a little smile appeared on her lips.

"I'm assuming you don't want to tell her yet," Kristoff said and saw how she nodded her head.

"Can you keep the secret?"

"I can if you want me to. You are the Queen after all. I just don't think it will stay a secret if you keep coming here during the night to eat ice cream," he smirked at her.

Elsa chuckled a little but then got an idea. "Actually now when you are here, you can escort me back to my room so I don't need to sneak past the guards again."

Kristoff rolled his eyes but stood up. "As you wish, your Majesty."

* * *

**I did some research and found out that **_**solid ice**_** is what pregnant women crave the most :D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Wedding of the Princess

**AN: You think you have time to write when you have a vacation but then you realize that you actually don't. And when you would have time, you're too tired, lazy or the heat is killing you.**

**I'm still sad that my idol Willemijn Verkaik (she's Dutch and German Elsa!) had to leave Wicked last week :( I cried like a baby listening to those audios from her last show. **_**Ik hou van jou!**_

**Thanks for your reviews! I would answer to you properly if my laptop wasn't so hot and burning my fingers (I need a new one…)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Wedding of the Princess**

"Is it noticeable?" Elsa wondered aloud, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the light green dress Anna had picked out for her and examined her swollen abdomen.

"Only if you know," Jack answered and walked over to her, buttoning up his uniform. "Otherwise it just looks like you've eaten a lot."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"_Ole hyvä_," he smiled cheerily and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it too much. Everything will be fine."

"I can't help it," she sighed.

"Do you still feel sick?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, but I still can't stand some food. I guess I need to avoid eating today."

Jack chuckled lightly. "Probably."

It was the day of Anna and Kristoff's wedding and Elsa and Jack were getting ready for the ceremony. This time Elsa's nervousness was caused by her stomach which, in her opinion, looked bigger than before and she was afraid people would notice it.

"I just feel so swollen," she complained. "And…fat."

"You're not fat."

"I _feel_ fat."

"That doesn't mean you are. You are pregnant, that's all."

Elsa groaned and turned around. "I'm just ten weeks pregnant and I already feel so swollen! What about when I'm nine _months_ pregnant?"

"No need to worry about that now. It's Anna's wedding day today. Just smile."

"It's hard!" she protested.

Jack chuckled and collected some of his things from the table. "I'm pretty sure you can't stop smiling when you see Anna walking down the aisle."

"True," Elsa admitted.

"So, let's go before we are late."

Elsa collected her belongings as well and followed Jack out of the room.

* * *

The wedding of the Princess and the royal ice harvester was beautiful.

Elsa thought Anna looked so gorgeous in her wedding dress as she walked down the aisle. She was smiling widely at everyone and looked so happy. When she reached the altar, Kristoff took her hand and whispered something in her ear which made her giggle a little. They took their positions and the ceremony officially started.

Elsa stood at the other side of the altar, holding her bouquet in her hands. Jack was there as well, looking as handsome as always in his royal uniform. Elsa glanced at him and he gave her a small smile. She smiled back and then turned her attention to Anna and Kristoff.

Anna had been really nervous the whole day. Just before the ceremony she had been shaking and pacing around the room like crazy. Elsa had tried to calm her down and tell her that everything was going to be fine. The Queen had had to force her to sit down and take deep breaths, because she had been close to hyperventilating.

Now when Elsa looked at Anna, all signs of her nervousness had vanished. You could see and feel the happiness radiating from her. Elsa had always thought Anna was like the sun. She was warm, sunny and so full of love, which she was not afraid of sharing with others. Her wedding was a good example of that.

Soon the ceremony came to the point where Anna and Kristoff said their vows and exchanged rings. When Kristoff kissed Anna, Elsa could feel tears falling down her cheeks. Because of her pregnancy hormones, she had noticed herself crying more than usually. Normally she would have been embarrassed but now she didn't care. She wiped the tears away and smiled at her sister, giving the pair a big applause with the rest of the audience.

When the ceremony was over and most of the people had left the chapel, Elsa walked outside with three flower girls. There was a carriage waiting for Anna and Kristoff who were going to take a tour around the kingdom just like Elsa and Jack had done on their wedding day. The townspeople loved it and were always so thrilled when they got the chance to congratulate the royals when something remarkable happened.

The front of the chapel was already crowded with people when Elsa finally made her way out. She took a few steps forward but then stopped abruptly when one little flower girl in front of her tripped over her own feet and fell. Elsa wasn't sure what happened exactly but in a few quick movements she had taken the crying girl in her arms and was comforting her.

"Shh, it's okay," she whispered and rocked the child back and forth. She knew she was just frightened and not seriously hurt but it still awoke something in her and she felt the need to help.

The girl soon stopped crying and hiccupped a few times. She seemed to notice who was holding her as her eyes widened when she looked at Elsa. Instead of being scared, the girl looked surprised and blushed at the sight of the Queen.

Elsa chuckled softy and smiled at the girl.

"What's your name, little princess?" she asked, wiping the girl's tears away with her thumb.

"Nora," she answered shyly, her voice barely audible.

"Okay Nora, shall we find your parents?" Elsa suggested.

The little girl nodded and together they started to scan the crowd in search of her parents.

"What is your mommy wearing?" Elsa asked. She thought it might be easier to find them if she knew what to look for.

"She had a dress," Nora started. "It was red."

"Was it beautiful?"

"Yes!" the girl nodded. "Mommy is beautiful."

"I'm sure she is," Elsa agreed.

"You are, too," Nora then quickly added, hiding her face in Elsa's shoulder, as if she was a little embarrassed to say it.

Elsa looked at the girl a little surprised. "Thank you."

"Mommys are always beautiful," Nora declared like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Whose mommy are you?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows at her question. "Me?" she asked.

Nora just nodded her head cheerfully.

"I don't know the name yet," Elsa answered and saw how Nora's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You don't?"

"No," she shook her head. "But I will find out in December."

Nora still looked a bit confused but let it go. "Cool."

Elsa knew the girl couldn't understand her hints but still chuckled at her innocence. They continued their search and soon Nora spotted a woman who was dressed in a wine red dress.

"There's Mommy!" she exclaimed. The woman she was pointing at was talking to a member of the council who Elsa thought had to be her husband and Nora's father. They both turned around when they heard their daughter and gasped. Elsa was walking towards them, Nora in her arms.

"Nora?" the woman breathed, confusion written all over her face.

She hurried to Elsa and bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Oh, just call me Elsa," the Queen replied, handing Nora to her mother.

"Elsa and I searched for you!" the girl informed her mother. "I fell and she helped me."

"Are you hurt?" the woman grew worried, checking her daughter for any injuries.

Nora shook her head. "No."

Her mother breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look at Elsa. "How can I ever thank you, your Majesty?"

Elsa just shook her head. "There's no need. It was a pleasure to help your gorgeous daughter," she answered politely. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to find my husband."

"I understand," the woman nodded.

"Bye, Elsa!" Nora then smiled and waved her hand which made the adults laugh.

"Bye, Nora," Elsa chuckled.

She left the little family with a big smile on her face and started her search for Jack. It didn't take long before she could feel him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I saw that," he commented, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Saw what?" Elsa questioned, turning around to face him.

"You and that girl," he explained.

"Oh," she understood. "I don't know what happened. Suddenly she just was in my arms."

"I believe it's your maternal instincts kicking in," he whispered, making sure no-one else around them heard anything.

Elsa lifted her head to look at him. "Could be," she whispered back. "I didn't think about that."

She had indeed started to notice different things now when she was pregnant. She saw children and parents everywhere. It felt like the town was suddenly surrounded by them.

"But so soon?" she wondered.

Jack just shrugged. "I don't know. It would make sense."

Before Elsa's pregnancy, neither Jack nor Elsa had imagined having a child in the near future. They had always known they would be parents some day but not this soon. What had occurred just a moment ago had shown them both that it really was happening. In just 7 months they would be having a child who would require their all attention. They knew parenting wasn't always easy, but they were both sure they would be willing to do anything for their unborn child.

For some reason the thought made them smile.

* * *

**The ball will be in the next one with some interesting things happening :)**

**Ole hyvä = You're welcome**

**And btw, I was at the beach one day and heard a man say "Elsa and Anni are there" (in Finnish ofc) to one girl! My brain was screaming "OMG!" :D**


	7. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

You're all going to hate me for this but I already hate myself so it doesn't really matter...

So, my school started last week and as a senior in a Finnish upper secondary school, it means I will have really big exams coming up in September. I've been in school for one week now and I already have tons of schoolwork I need to do. I've been feeling quite depressed lately because of all the stress and my personal problems so my mom suggested that I'd take a break from this computer and concentrate on my studies more. It means I have to put this thing on hiatus for a while. I'm _not_ going to stop writing this! I _will_ finish this but sadly not right now.

I really appreciate all of you who have reviewed and started following this. I thought it would be better if I let you know about this hiatus instead of just disappearing. This will probably disappoint you and it really disappoints me but I just have to do this. In October my exams will be over and I hope I can start writing again.

I will keep reading Jelsa fics because I can't get enough of them but I just won't be updating. I'm still here, though :)

~ Mirka


End file.
